Find me Somebody
by Daeream
Summary: Yush, engrish title (?) La soledad siempre estará presente en cualquier ser vivo. Cuando hay soledad hay depresión y...demencia ¿cual de estas dos eres tu?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Elsword le pertenece a KOG :D y no se quien mas, pero mio no es. (?)**

**4:33 pm... estaba temblando mientras escribía esto y yo ni en cuenta. XD**

_En honor a mi OTP._ _Amen. (?)_

_PD: _

**_Las clases son:_ _Elsword: Sword Knight_ **

**_Aisha: Aisha. :derp:_**

** _Rena: Trapping Ranger_**

** _Raven: Weapon Taker_**

** _Eve: Code Electra_ **

**_Chung: Base_ **

**_Elesis: Blazing Heart_ **

**Add: Base**

* * *

"-¡¿Eh...?! ¿¡nos vamos a enfrentar con esa cosa!?-grito el pelirrojo, el lugar retumbo al salir la maquina en forma de humanoide, Elsword miro al vacio-¡¿Como lo atacaremos!?-volvió a gritar.

Rena retrocedió con Raven cubriéndole la espalda ignorando los comentarios estúpidos del pelirrojo, Aisha le hiso girar la cabeza para que volteara ver al centro del lugar, un núcleo.

-Oh-fue lo único que dijo Elsword antes de comenzar la batalla hacia los núcleo que acababa de salir cuando debilitaron sus defensas con los otros 4.

Crujidos resonaron en eco por toda la cámara donde se encontraba el Rey Nasod.

El nasod de gran inmensidad cayo al suelo convulsionándose hasta que sus circuitos estallaron. El núcleo de altera se había apagado.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los 4-Tenemos que salir ¡este lugar seguro colapsara dejándonos sin salida!-grito Aisha teletransportandose, asintieron al mismo tiempo.

El lugar se derrumbaba a sus pies, con rocas cubriendo las alternativas que quedaban. Solo había una y estaba en una habitación justo cerca de Rey Nasod, Elsword abrió la habitación con la piedra de El en su mano.

Una Luz verde iluminaba la oscura habitación-¿Que es eso?-murmuro Rena cubriéndose los ojos. Elsword se acerco poco a poco con la espada en mano, Aisha bufo-¿Que haces cabeza hueca? ¡No toques eso! ¡hay que salir!

Raven asintió-¡No hay tiempo!

Pero Rena había visto lo mismo que Elsword, se acerco de poco junto a este. Era una chica.

-¿Eh? ¿que hace una chica aquí?

-¡¿Una chica?!-grito Aisha.

-A la mierda todo, la saco de aquí y salimos.

-¡Espera.. Elsword!-enterró la espada en la capsula provocando unas grietas en esta, los ojos de la albina desprendieron un brillo al igual que el orbe azul en su frente, el liquido verde salio de la capsula expandiéndose en el piso de metal, Elsword retrocedió gimiendo sorprendido.

-¡Corran!-grito Aisha al notar que ahora la habitación retumbaba, Raven jalo a Rena del brazo. Elsword tomo aire y antes de que la pequeña albina recapitulara lo que pasaba, la tomo por debajo de las piernas y la cargo saliendo corriendo al ultimo del núcleo de Altera.

Estaban jadeando afuera de las llanuras llena de nasods muerto o sin partes de su sistema, Elsword dejo en el suelo a la albina-¿Quien es ella?-pregunto Aisha analizándola con la mirada.

-Es una nasod-dijo Raven fríamente-Tendremos que matarla.

Rena le dio un leve codazo-¡Raven! ¡No digas eso!... ¿no pueden ver...? estuvo dormida todo este tiempo seguro no es mala o no la han programda de esa forma.

Elsword asintió en afirmación-Rena tiene razón.

"Eve" solo los miraba con los ojos entrecerrados-Estoy despierta, espero que lo tengan en cuenta-dijo.

-¡AH! ¡se me olvidaba!

Aisha estaba nerviosa sonrió al igual que Rena, Raven desvió la mirada. Eve miro la llanura, algo en sus circuitos se removió

_"Oh"_

_"Esta extraña sensación"_

_"¿Sensación? ¿que significara...? " ... "Entiendo..._recepción de estímulos mediante los órganos sensoriales"

_"No es nada"_

_"Solo dormi unas horas, despierto y veo todo mi trabajo duro desecho"_

-¿Quie...?-comenzó a decir la albina balbuceando un poco.

Elsword la miro parpadeando confuso-¿Que? ¿Que intentas de decir?-insistió.

_"Están...muertos"_

_"¡Algo esta explotando adentro de mi!" Solo podía ver como las pantallas azules se convertían a color rojas con un solo mensaje "Error"_

_"¡ESTO ES UNA __ABOMINACIÓN!"_

-¿Quien causo todo esto?-dijo Eve refiriéndose a la llanura llena de nasods...maltratados y hechos basura.

Aisha le envió a Elsword una mirada que decía "Oh, si. Esta preguntando quien causo un genocidio completo a su raza, idiota"

Elsword arqueo la ceja.

Otra mirada "Dile que tu fuiste imbécil"

-Yo, fui-dijo sin mas, pero antes de que siguiera hablando un corte circuito paso por la cabeza de la nasod.

No tardo en preparar su brazo por una milesima de segundos y darle una cachetada dejandole marcada su mano.

Rena se sobresalto, Aisha sonrió con satisfacción, Raven preparo su brazo para atacar-¡Nos va atacar!

Elsword estaba aturdido, Eve tomo unos segundos para calmarse-No busco venganza, solo busco aliarme con ustedes ¿sera posible?-dijo sin esperar una buena respuesta.

Raven iba a gritar que la matara, pero Elsword asintió-Ya veo-dijo-¿Que es lo que quieres?

-Mi raza fue destruida, estaba aislada. No sabia que hacer, era la única en el humano.

-¿Cual es el problema? Podemos ser amigos.

_"Por que este humano quiere cortar mis circuitos a cada segundo, espere. Inlogico, no puedo se...sen...sentir...¡¿Que intenta hacer con mi cabeza?!"_

-¿Amigos?

_"¿Amigos?"_

-Si, estas diciendo que te sentías sola ¿por que no? podríamos estar como amigos.

_"Aquel cabeza de cuero cabelludo rojizo, le estaba diciendo que se sentía ¡¿Sola?!_

_"¡¿Que esto?!_

_"¡¿Estoy teniendo un fallo?!"_

-Afirmativo.

-Que extraña manera de...

-Concreciona-había un tic en el ojo izquierdo de la nasod-Necesito reposar-dijo sin mas colapsando en el suelo con la cara hirviendo.

Rena esbozo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ¿quien lo iba a saber? ¿un nasod con sentimientos?

Divertido.

-¡Pero mira que has hecho cabeza hueca!-exclamo Aisha con una voz chillona.

Elsword gimió frustrado-¡No hice nada!

-Es..tierna-dijo Rena sonriente, Raven que tenia el ceño fruncido volteo a ver a la elfo.

-Es un...

-Es como cualquier otro ser vivo, tiene sentimientos-dijo Rena mirando al cielo en el cual salían los primeros rayos del sol-Soy un elfo ¿lo olvidas? puedo sentir todo ser vivo.

Raven no dijo nada mas, pero tampoco sonrió. Aisha estaba encima de elsword queriendo darle con su vara mágica, entonces Raven cambio por completo el hecho de que la peliverde le recordaba a su prometida.

-¡Ustedes dos! ¡Dejen de pelear!-dijo con una voz serena, pero a su vez un aura roja la rodeaba mientras apretaba su daga.

En pocas palabras "Spam"

**_"5 meses_****_después"_**

-¡Muy bien! ¡cubran toda la ciudad! ¡aun hay esperanza!-grito una voz femenina de forma mandona, apretó su espada. Estaban en la ciudad de Velder, antes relucía su calidad, Raven no tenia conocimiento ya de este lugar, era triste pero tenían que pelear. Acababan de salir de una orda de demonios en Peita.

No era lo suficiente fuertes para proteger Velder así que unos cambios de clase no vendrían mal, eso había dicho Elesis, hermana de Elsword. Y allí empezaba la verdadera misión, ya era de noche, Elsword peleaba agilmente con su espada. Intentando cortar en dos un cilindro de madera con una cabeza de mono dibujado en el tronco.

Eve estaba detrás de uno de los arboles del campamento, escondida mientras miraba a lo lejos sonrojada al pelirrojo.

_"Es como tocar la cacerola ardiente de Rena...se siente...cálido"_

Aisha se acerco al chico, este jadeando la miro de reojo-Ah.

-¿Como que ah?-exclamo indignada Aisha sacando un pequeño pan con carne-El almuerzo esta aquí-canturreo.

Elsword sonrió provocando que la chica de cabellera morada se sonrojara, se sentó en uno de los troncos que estaban alrededor de la fogata-Gracias.

La maga lo había notado, el cabeza hueca poco a poco evolucionaba; como solía decir "Rena"-No es nada-dijo.

Elsword amplio su sonrisa, comenzó a comer-¿Me haces compañía?

-Claro...

A lo otro extremo Rena los observaba resoplando aliviada, eran rara las veces en que estos podian hablar de aquella manera-Parece que el amor va a nacer-canturreo.

Eve perdió el equilibrio.

_Algo no esta bien_

_Incorrecto: los sistemas están fallando, es eso. Iré altera a ...re...re...repararlos._

La voz de Agatha volvió a resonar en la cabeza de la albina "Pero Eve no tienes nada mal"

_Era un sentimiento...y este sentimiento la consumía por dentro, se suponía que los nasods son robots, podía quitar y agregar cosas a su sistema con facilidad, pero esto... era...im...imposible_

_Lo notaba en la miradas bordes de Raven, como hacia a un lado su brazo aunque ella con toda la intención generosa del mundo, lo re configuraba. Cuando quería hablar con elsword, no decía estupideces, la evadía y rara veces le sonreí. _

Se cayo al suelo cerrando los ojos ¿que era? esto...hacia que su cara se apretaba, como si hirviera. Algo quería salir.

_Ese humano estúpido, el ... hiso que me dejara de sentir... sola_

Una lagrima resbalo de su mejilla. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se sentó enfrente de un pedazo que quedaba de un árbol-Dame...fuerza, fuerza para poder seguir adelante-murmuro mirando a Moby y Remy, estos se acercaron preocupados por la pequeña nasod-Por favor...denme, un amigo-murmuro-quiero un amigo, no importa como sea... quiero un amigo-murmuro.

Desde los arboles Rena la miraba, a punto de acercarse a la nasod una voz le hablo.

-El clan la busca-dijo una voz entre las sombras. Rena asintió.

**"Zona: ?"**

Se rió de manera demente mientras destruida la entrada del laboratorio de Wally-Escuche que fallaste-canturreo apretando la cabeza de Wally contra al suelo-Que desastre-dijo poniendo su mano izquierda sobre su cara de forma burlona.

-¿Que quieres?-soltó en un bramido Wally.

-Lo... han...destruido-murmuro.

Add arqueo la ceja-¿Que?-grito apretando con mas fuerza la cabeza, Wally gimió.

-¡Pero...!

Add escupió-¿Pero que?

-Todavía existe un código, para lo que buscas...-murmuro.

-¿Un código?-dijo Add apunto de hacerle trizas la cabeza, sus dinamos se movieron tras el formando uno solo, se agacho susurrándole en el odio-Háblame sobre el.

_Yo...solo quiero dejar de estar sola._

* * *

**Y bueno ahí esta! si les gusto la idea me gustaría recibir reviews para animarme terminarla, aun asi lo hare XD pero ando terminando mi novela original "Jeannette y el " ← para que esten informados (?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Elsword le pertenece a KOG :D y no se quien más, pero mío no es. (?)**

La elfa se retiró subiendo a unos de los árboles, iba a ver el clan de los elfos nocturnos.

Eve escucho como se retiraba, lo sabía. Todo este tiempo estuvo atrás pero deseaba que al menos se hubiese acercado abrazarla.

-Sentimientos innecesarios, son estorbo-se dijo, Moby y Remy asintieron, era hora de entrenar.

Miro de reojo a Elsword y Aisha, aún seguían allí, entonces salió volando del lugar para dirigirse altera.

El pelirrojo suspiro-vaya me siento mejor...-exclamo sonriente. Aisha se le quedo viendo, comparado al Elsword de hace 1 año, este era diferente. El cambio era notorio. Soltó un gran suspiro al aire levantándose de su asiento-Bueno, yo también debería seguir practicando, cuando los demonios entren tendremos que estar listos.

Elsword ya estaba cerca de su espada-Es verdad, suerte-dijo esto mirándola por el rabillo del ojo.

Aisha miro su mano y formo un puño cerrando los ojos escuchando los golpes que hacia Elsword al tronco, era tiempo.

Lo había pensado desde que escogió el lado oscuro de la magia, sería como ser una bruja.

"Angkor"

Ahora sabía que por el bien de los demás tendría que aceptar el trato…pero ¿eso la cambiaria como a Elsword?

La chica se teletransporto, alguien había chiflado al instante. Elsword volteo a ver atrás suyo-¡Vaya ya quisiera hacer lo mismo! de seguro así nunca me atraparían-canturreo Elesis, Elsword soltó una carcajada.

-Mola ¿no es así?

Se miraron sonrientes, Elesis ensancho su sonrisa, era una sonrisa juguetona-¡Te he extrañado tanto niño!-corrió al chico estrechándolo entre sus brazos.

-¡E-Elesis!-grito ruborizado de la pena Elsword.

Lo soltó bruscamente riéndose-Vale, vale ¿cómo vas?

-Bien...solo necesito perfeccionar mis técnicas, por cierto ¿y Raven?

-Ah, el tenía una gran reputación aquí. Pero parece que todo se fue a la mierda, dijo que se iría altera a ver algo de su brazo y entrenar.

-Ugh, ahora todos están ocupados.

-Ey.

-¡Capitana!-grito un hombre alarmado, Elesis no tardo en voltear a verlo.

-¡Vanesa necesita su ayuda, rápido!-Elesis asintió corriendo hacia el campamento. La chica de cabellos azulados se acercó a la líder-¡Es en el laboratorio! ¡Está explotando todo allí adentro!-soltó en un bramido la mujer.

Elesis grito a los demás caballeros rojos que la acompañaran, sin meditarlo un segundo entraron al laboratorio apresurados. Todo estaba destrozado sobre todo que los circuitos estaban dañados, recorrieron un pasillo estrecho de metal en el suelo inconsciente se encontraba el alquimista de Velder-¡Rápido sáquenlo de aquí!- se sobresaltaron al escuchar otra explosión-¡los demás síganme!

-¡Si señora!

Se adentraron esquivando los escombros que caían del techo, entre unas pantallas digitales estaba un chico, junto con lo que parecían ser nasods, estaba de espaldas. Se rio de poco...después su sonrisa fue aumentando hasta formarse una demente, la miro con una mano llena de sangre posada sobre su rostro con sangre...la cual no parecía ser suya.

Elesis no dudo-¡Apártense!-demando, preparo su espada y saco una llamarada el cual paralizo al chico-¡Llévenlo al campamento y póngalo en la jaula!

-¿¡Qué demonios?!-grito desgarradoramente Add sus dynamos estaban paralizados también, escupió a uno de los guardias que lo tomo con fuerza-¡Suéltame!-grito apretando su dientes y de vez en cuando salían unas risitas.

Gritando y riéndose mientras insultaba a los demás, lo sacaron del laboratorio, Elesis suspiro mirando a un caballero-Esta loco-dijo uno.

-Me pregunto por qué-concluyo Elesis-Bueno, me parece que lo mantendremos en la jaula a ver de que nos es útil.

"La orda de demonios avanza, las tropas del norte no creo que aguanten, y...hay algo extraño detrás de todo esto... Parece que las tropas del norte de Velder fueron masacradas por una elfa"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Elsword le pertenece a KOG :D y no se quien más, pero mío no es. (?)**

* * *

**_"Night Watcher" _**

-Muy bien Rena, al notar tu valentía con Bethe y el rey nasod, hemos llegado una conclusión-uno de los elfos se quitó la capucha negra, era un elfo alto con ojos grises y caballera negro llegándole por debajo de los hombros. Se encontraba en el bosque oscuro arriba de los árboles en un hogar de elfos, oculto de los humanos.

Otro elfo se acercó con un estuche de metal con varias fisuras dibujadas, adentro se encontraba Erendil.

El elfo encapuchado recito unas palabras en la antigua lengua elfica-Te concedemos a Erendil-se la paso a Rena, la cual la tomo y saco la espalda, esta libero un brillo bajo a la luz de la luna, la miro sonriendo-La espada que solían usar los centinelas que protegían los bosques de todo elrios, ahora es dada a ti, centinela nocturna.

Rena hiso una reverencia.

**_"Veteran Commander"_**

-Pong...-titubeo-¿¡está listo señor Raven?!-grito cerrando la capsula, el hombre sin siquiera dudarlo asintió. Adel trago saliva y jalo la palanca, destellos de luz aparecieron por toda la habitación, Raven apretaba sus dientes aguantando el dolor, todo era ¡por la banda cuervo! ¡Por Seris! … el seria fuerte, y por fin protegería a los que quiere.

**_"Void princess" _**

Era una cueva, cerca del desierto. Donde se encontraba el nido del dragón. Apareció como siempre solía hacerlo con sus ojos circulares y su boca, de gato. Después de una serie de requisitos era tiempo.

-¿Aceptas mi contrato pequeña?-dijo

La maga asintió, su cabello se alzó en dos colitas, con una ropa...provocadora.

Abrió los ojos para gritar sonrojada-¿¡Pero qué?! ¿¡Que es esto?! ¡Maldito murciélago pervertido!

-Silencio, ahora que aceptaste el contrato, vestirás como yo diga ¿entiendes? estaremos juntos, yo te daré el poder para poder realizar tus hechizos-dijo sin quitar su...expresión de gato.

Aisha arqueo la ceja disgustada-Tendré...que acostumbrarme-suspiro-Iremos a Velder-dijo, angkor se convierto en su vara, un hacha con su figura en esta.

-Oh...-Aisha puso los ojos en blanco.

**_"Code electra" _**

«Existen 3 códigos, todos estaban registrados en el centro de datos de altera»

...

«El cual fue destruido por el inepto que rompió su cora...¡Eve no tiene corazón y debe dejar de pensar como si lo tuviera!»

Se regañó mentalmente con un rubor en las mejillas.

«El código que ella buscaba le...daría la energía para poder revivir al reinado de los nasod y así, destruir el ejercito de demonios»

Voló junto con remy y moby a su lado, la dejaron a lado de unas ruinas cerca de alterasiana, una piedra de luna.

Eve asintió-Tengo las almas de archimagos, ahora...puedo comenzar con el-unas letras azuladas aparecieron enfrente de la nasod-Codigo electra- y desprendió un destello azul que penetro por las nubes.

**_"Lord Knight" _**

-¡Ya no podemos esperar más! ¡Los demonios elite nos están matando!-grito Grail , Vanesa y Elesis intercambiaron miradas.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-dijo, Elesis bufo masajeándose su sien.

-La pandilla de El o...-carraspeo la pelirroja-de "Lu"nos ayudaran, me llego una carta de Rena a través de uno de los pájaros de los elfos, está escrito en elfico, me la pase toda la noche intentando descifrar el mensaje-Elesis saco el papel arrugado y se lo paso a Vanessa, está vio con los rayos de sol iluminando el mensaje el cual cambio al verlo con estos.

"La ayuda viene en camino"

-¡Entonces comencemos atacar!-exclamo Vanessa, Elesis asintió.

-Iré por Elsword.

Elesis se percató que varios caballeros rojos estaban reunidos-¿uh?-exclamo, hiso a un lado a varios para que la dejaran pasar, en el centro del estadio estaba Elsword preparando su espada, al otro extremo estaba Penensio.

-¡Elsword!

_"Tenía una suave flor metálica blanca con una diadema, su pelo estaba suelto y liso. Tenía otro atuendo uno blanco. _

_Ya había llegado al campamento de Velder. Desde arriba podía mirar que todos estaban reunidos, haciendo un círculo, en medio de este estaba...Elsword. _

_Algo en su pecho se oprimió, desvió la mirada adentrándose al campamento, ya estaba en el suelo. _

_-No...-se dijo, no tenía las fuerzas para acercarse »Los sentimientos son humanos, un androide no siente. Estoy teniendo varios problemas últimamente, es inaceptable que continúe su jornada de esta manera» _

_Entro a una de las casa de campaña donde pudo escuchar un ruido, eran unas risas. No había nadie cerca de esta, camino de poco a poco adentrándose a la casa, estaba oscuro »La temperatura es baja« registro Eve. _

_Al fondo había una jaula, el humano "anjandroso" con aspecto de un científico, la miro a los ojos, los cuales brillaron en la oscuridad y esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa." _

Y comenzó la batalla. Los movimientos de Elsword era más rápidos que los de Penensio; el cual intentaba sacar sus runas, rompió el suelo causando quemaduras y lo embistió con su espada-¡Espada Armagedón!-la espada se hiso grande, varios gimieron sorprendidos.

Y para el combo final-¡Final...Blast!-Penensio cayo rendido al suelo.

Hubo un silencio por unos instantes.

_"Despacio Eve se acercó-Mi reina-murmuro add riéndose en voz baja mientras miraba su orbe-mío...-deletreo. _

_Y estaban a tan solos unos centímetros de rozar caras de no ser por los barrotes. _

_-¿Me conoce? _

_Se rio-Te he...estado observando. _

_-Que se le ofrece. _

_-A ti-dijo mirándola esta vez a su ojos ámbar, esta se perdió en sus ojos morados ¿a ella? _

_¿Por...fin, alguien la quería...? _

_¿A ella? " _

Y los gritos con aplausos comenzaron, Elsword había recibido el título de "lord knight"

_" »El amigo que siempre pidió« _

_-E…Eres mi ¿amigo? _

_Add abrió los ojos perplejo ¿amigo? era...la primera vez que...escuchaba esa palabra. _

_En los libros describían la amistad una lealtad, que a veces era traicionada...amigos. _

_-Si-dijo ensancho su sonrisa-Somos amigos- volvió a mirar su orbe."_

**_»Hay algo hermoso y trágico en la caída fuera _**

**_Permítanme decir una vez más«_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Elsword le pertenece a KOG :D y no se quien mas, pero mio no es. (?)**

* * *

Sus ojos no se apartaron. Add acerco su mano para poder tomar la de Eve-Sacame de aquí...-murmuro ensancho su sonrisa lunática, la albina solo podía escuchar sus respiraciones agitadas.

-¡Eve!-Add aparto su mano al notar a la pelirroja meterse a la casa de campaña. Elsword estaba junto a ella-¿Eve? ¿Qué estás haciendo?-el chico se acercó junto con Elesis atrás de estos habían otros caballeros rojos.

-Vamos, diles que soy tu amigo...mi reina-canturreo soltando unas risas.

»Que humano más molesto« miro por el rabillo de su ojo a Add.

-Él es mi amigo.

Elsword gimió sorprendido-¿¡Cómo?!

-¡Que es mi amigo, sordo!-grito Eve-Exigo que lo liberen.

Elesis lo medito unos momentos, los caballeros le rogaban que no lo hiciera-¿Y dime,Eve de que nos servirá este inepto?

Eve se preguntó lo mismo... sobretodo que resultaba sospechoso de que la estuviera observando. Pero...era su amigo-Sera mi esclavo-Add apretó sus dientes irritado-Me ayudara en la invasión de demonios.

Elesis sonrió-Me parece bien, las tropas ya comenzaron a dispersarse necesitaremos ayuda-¡Libérenlo!-exclamo Elesis, los guardias abrieron la reja. Uno lo lanzo afuera cayendo a los pies de la reina nasod.

-Levántate-demando esta, Add se aguantó la ira que sintió Y solo sonrió al recordar el orbe azul.

-Como usted quiera mi reina-canturreo.

-¡Bien salgamos no hay tiempo!

Elesis dividió las tropas y a Elsword en cada una de las zonas de Velder, a Add y Eve les toco el "puente de la esperanza"

Las tropas y Elesis ya habían avanzado, Eve miro a Add-Ya escuchaste.

Add analizo sus movimientos...solo tendría que esperar, relamió sus labios-Como usted diga reina.

Ya no había nadie en el campamento, enfrente de Eve aparecieron hologramas de pantallas digitales registrando la potencia de ataque y la forma de este, Add miro asombrado esto y silbo-¿Y eso que es?

-Esto es el principio de mis circuitos, Código electra.

Add dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro-¿Y qué sugieres reina? ¿Nos quedamos o seguimos a los demás?

Eve había dado una media vuelta mirando por detrás del campamento-Los van a contratacar-dijo.

Eve se quedó en silencio, no había pensado en ello.

-Ven, podemos ayudar desde este punto-tomo a la androide de la mano, esta abrió los ojos levemente sorprendida.

La aparto-Camina-Add se sobresaltó al notar que Eve lo amenazaba con una de sus cuchillas.

"Esto será un poco más difícil de lo que creí"

-Ah, no tengo tiempo para esto-exclamo sonriendo de forma lunática, apareció detrás de Eve cargándola por debajo de las piernas y saliendo directo al puente de Velder.

-¿¡Que haces?! ¡Ordeno que me sueltes ahor...!-no pudo terminar su oración saltaron a través de unos escombros para llegar a un puente en llamas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Elsword le pertenece a KOG :D y no se quien mas, pero mio no es. (?)**

* * *

Eve se zafo del agarre de Add-¿¡Cómo te atreves?!

Add sonrió un poco irritado-Te quejas mucho-le pokeo cerca del orbe.

Y noto un brillo malicioso en los ojos de Add.

Eve inflo las mejillas y le dio un zape-Como eres ahora mi esclavo ¡tendrás que seguir mis órdenes!

Moby y Remy se pusieron enfrente de Eve, Add comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

-Pareces una niña-canturreo.

Eve apretó sus dientes _"Que humano más insolente"_

El puente empezó a crujir, además que se escuchaban gemidos de guardias, Add bostezo, Eve preparo sus datos y una luz la ilumino.

-¿Listo? ¡Ataca los que vengan detrás de mí! limpiare este lugar.

-Ya que-canturreo riéndose un poco, Eve aguanto las ganas de darle una cachetada.

Add activo su modo DP comenzando a reírse como loco mientras seguia a la reina que preparaba un láser de gran rango, visualizo que unas pequeños hologramas enfrente esta.

Lo anoto mentalmente sonriendo, uno de los demonios lanzo un lanza dirigiéndose a la reina, Add reacciono tomando esta y regresándola esta vez atravesando su pecho-Descuartizarla es mi trabajo-murmuro de manera sombría con sus pupilas dilatándose, encajo más la lanza en su pecho, otros 4 demonios corrieron junto a ellos.

El chico se detuvo se forma ágil-¡Mind Breaker!-grito desgarrando su voz con risas que aumentaban, los demonios se retorcieron en el suelo confusos, sin dudarlo un segundo más dio su ataque final atrayendo otro 6 demonios con armadura dorada-¡NEUTRON BOMB!-grito, con la ayuda de la energía magnética de sus dynamos, forma un circulo de energía provocando que los demonios gimieran y se convulsionaran en el suelo poniendo los ojos el blanco, baso la punta de su dedo pulgar cerca de su nariz hasta chasquear los dedos ensancho su sonrisa-Demasiado fácil.

Unos demonios corrieron directo a Eve esta los esquivo creando 2 lanzas nasod junto a ella encajándolas a los demonios contratacando con una masa de electrones, preparo sus datos de electros, masa en aumento nivel 50% los demonios de hace rato iban a volver para atacarla, escucharon una risas maniaticas en un cerrar y abrir de ojos el albino estaba con ellos paralizándolos al principio para después lanzarles ondas magnéticas que los matarían al instante.

Eve visualizo a lo lejos como uno de los guardias le era atravesado una lanza junto con unas flechas y los otros intentaban esquivar los ataques.

-¡Linear Divider!-grito soltando dos laser de manera estrecha y angosta calcinando a varios demonios, cuando Add asombrado pensó que ya había terminado Eve volvió a preparar sus manos y soltó un rayo de manera recta directo a los demonios que faltaban.

-¡GIGA STREAM!-Add se empezó a reír mirando asombrado el rayo que había calcinando a los demonios que cubrieron su paso, los guardias cayeron rendidos al suelo.

Eve soltó un suspiro-Vamos albardan, tenemos que seguir.

-¿¡Eh?! ¡¿Alar...?!-por el rabillo del ojo al otro extremo del puente de la esperanza; ahora en llamas se encontraban varios demonios con flechas disparándolas directo hacia donde se encontraban, Add tomo a Eve estrechándola contra este mientras sus dynamos se ponían enfrente de los dos protegiéndolos de las flechas, una voz fina los llamo.

-¡Ya no hay tiempo tenemos que salir de aquí! ¡Corran!-grito, Eve estaba mirando perpleja a Add, este miro hacia dirección de la voz, eran elfos, elfos con prendas oscuras y varias dagas atravesando a los demonios, uno de los elfos lanzo flechas las cuales pasaron a través de las llamas convirtiéndose en flechas de fuego quemando a varios demonios. Add miro el orbe de la nasod y gruño, si no fueran por estos jodidos demonios sus investigaciones ya estarían concluidas-Vamos reina.

Eve ya había salido volando con la ayuda de Moby y Remy, Add gimió incrédulo-¿¡Piensas dejarme aquí así?!

-No poder cargarte de seguro tienes una masa inmensa, eres obeso.

-¡Mentira!-grito y salió flotando de manera rápida junto a ella-Aunque yo también puedo hacer los mismos trucos-canturreo, pasando enfrente de ella para después quedarse flotando tomándola de la mano antes de que esta volviera a caer-Tenemos demonios que matar.

Eve lo miro curiosa, sentía asombro y se negaba a que este imbécil lo supiera.

Después de toda la tecnología de Eve era más avanzada que la de este humano... ¿no?

Siguieron recorriendo el puente cruzándose con varios demonios descuartizados, guardias corriendo y elfos matando a demonios y... cabezas de guardias en este.

A lo lejos se pudo ver la otra parte del puente destrozada en ese estaba-Rena-murmuro Eve, Add siguió atacando a varios demonios que se cruzaban.

Rena peleaba con otra elfa, una elfa nocturna. Esta peleaba ágilmente casi matando a Rena tirándola al vacío, la elfa retrocedió al toparse con una de las trampas de Rena rápidamente esta le ataco casi cortándole la cabeza.

Chloe gruño saliendo corriendo-¡Rena!-grito Eve a lo lejos, Rena tenía los ojos cerrados intentando respirar, abrió un ojo y miro a la nasod.

-¡El puente va a caer, será mejor que comiences a correr!

Rena asintió corriendo a lado de otros elfos, Eve siguió con Add hasta toparse con Elesis la cual gritaba a sus tropas que derrocaran a un demonio gris con carmesí y un mazo rojizo.

Eve se acercó-¿Quien está causando estas llamas?

Elesis respirando con dificultad los miro-Eso quiero averiguar.

-Entendido, nosotros iremos.

Elesis iba a decir algo, pero Eve ya andaba en camino con Add mirando de reojo a la pelirroja sonriendo de forma maliciosa.

-Hasta...luego-deletreo cantarín, Elesis bufo molesta soltando una espada inmensa preparada para luchar con el demonio.

Abrieron otra puerta entrando hacia la última parte del puente, Add lo inspecciono aburrido esperando que esto se acabara deprisa, Eve se topó con una muñeca de trapo-¿Un objeto humano manipulado?-murmuro arqueando la ceja, Add miro el objeto-Si quieres juguemos a las muñecas majestad-exclamo burlón, esta le lanzo una mirada asesina.

-Pero puedo notar que estos muñecos pueden... ¡LANZALO!

-¿¡Que?¡

Add le arrebato la muñeca y lo lanzo esta exploto, Eve se sobresaltó-¿Por qué haría explotar una muñeca?

-¡Si luego te compro una nueva!-grito Add.

-¿Que dices? no necesito una muñeca para mi medio de entretenimiento.

Se escucharon risas juguetonas, Eve miro a Add.

-No soy yo-dijo mirando a su alrededor, mas muñecas aparecieron a sus lados.

Eve fue azotada hacia el otro lado del puente, Add gimió-¡ESO ES MIO! ¡SE TRATA CON DELICADEZA!-grito mirando al gran demonio con aspecto de trapo de un gordo, con prendas de cirquero, lo miro riéndose sacando su vara soltando llamas.

-¡Joder!-grito-¡Phase shift!-Add desapareció el demonio se acercó chocando contra el portal magnético Add apareció con el paralizando en su modo DP comenzando atacarlo, el demonio se convulsionando desplomándose al suelo, mas muñecas aparecieron.

Eve limpiándose la mugre se acercó-Parece que envió su alma a otro lugar, a una de estas muñecas-cuando dijo esto miro a la muñeca de color rojizo.

Add le dio un escalofrió-¿S...Su...alma?-tartamudeo.

-¿Tienes miedo?

-¡N-No!-grito corriendo hacia la muñeca la cual saltaba juguetona riéndose, Add gruño.

-Más rápido humano, si no tomara tu alma también.

-¿¡QUE?!

Eve bufo-¡Giga Stream!-grito lanzando un láser calcinando a las muñecas. Add estaba algo quemado.

-¡Estaba allí!

El demonio se encontraba en el suelo gimiendo del dolor.

-Rápido-dijo Eve sin expresión alguna, Add olvidándose por completo de lo ocurrido, ensancho una sonrisa demente riéndose agudamente corriendo directo al demonio, electrocutándolo-¡Mind Break!-grito-¡Particle Accelator!

Eve se acercó-¡Sweep Rolling!-un electrón triangular dañaba múltiple veces al demonio mientras este sangraba y Add atacaba, el demonio ya había muerto.

-Listo-dijo Eve soltando el ataque, este se fue directo a Add.

-¡Joder!-grito tele transportándose a otro lugar, Eve sonrió discretamente, luego descarto la sonrisa al notarla.

Add bostezo-Ya terminamos.

-Pareces cansado-dijo.

-Tu también deberías estarlo-dijo juguetón con un tono de voz demente, la miro por el rabillo del ojo mientras se estiraba.

-Soy un Nasod no tengo necesidad como descansar-y mentía.

Elesis llego con las tropas y Rena con varios elfos-¡Buen trabajo!-exclamo Elesis.

-Tenemos que ir al palacio, están atacando y Elsword esta allí junto con Aisha-dijo Rena, Add y Eve asintieron.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Elsword le pertenece a KOG :D y no se quien mas, pero mio no es. (?)**

* * *

-¡Nosotros permaneceremos aquí!-grito uno de los elfos nocturnos, Eve miro a Rena y está a ella, se volvió para ver a los elfos nocturnos.

»Tenna rato« dijo Rena en elfico, sonriendo un poco. Los elfos asintieron y uno de ellos se acercó a Rena poniendo su mano en su frente »Vanta maara«

Otra elfa se quitó la capucha y se acercó sonriente »Entula rato!«

Rena ensancho una sonrisa de oreja a oreja »Tancave«

**I**

**La Calle Del Palacio**

-¡Corre cabeza hueca!-grito la maga tele transportándose, Elsword gimió indignado.

-¿¡Piensas dejarme solo?!-grito, pero antes que dijera algo más escucho su voz a lo lejos.

-¡Plasma Cutter!-varios láseres apareciendo atravesando demonios limpiando gran parte de la calle,Aisha y Elsword asintieron comenzando a correr, la espada de Elsword se volvió grande y Angkor había salido junto con Aisha.

-¡Solo falta derrocar la vanguardia de demonios!

-¡Si!

A lo lejos vieron a una chica con una lanza combatiendo con un demonio arriba de lo que parecía ser un pollo.

-Debe ser Polka y Mcgard ¡como dijo mi hermana!

-Sí, pero... ¿¡Que hace una chica allá?!

-¡No lo sé, pero parece que necesita ayuda!-grito corriendo, la chica de cabello negro se desplomo en el suelo jadeando, miro como el pelirrojo la ayudo esquivando los movimientos y dándole espadazos al demonio, gimió sorprendida, al instante un ¿murciélago? estaba mordiendo la cabeza del demonio, a lado del caballero había una chica de cabellos púrpura.

-¿Quienes...?-grito asustada, el demonio los saco volando con la lanza » ¡Ara!«

-¡Eun!-grito Ara, se convirtió en una albina con ojos rojos y 9 colas tras suyo, Aisha y Elsword arquearon la ceja-¡MIRA ESO!

-¿¡Pero... como?!

Angkor apareció entre los dos-Es un zorro legendaria, de las artes marciales de la familia Haan.

Elsword grito-¡TU AMIGUITO ME DA MIEDO!

-Que bien-canturreo Aisha.

La chica movió su lanza dando varios ataques al demonio hasta solo dejarlo sin montura.

-¡SHADOW PRESS!-grito matando al demonio y volviendo a la normalidad, Aisha y Elsword corrieron detrás esta.

-¿Estas bien?-la chica miro al pelirrojo y sonrió para después desplomarse débilmente.

-¡Se desmayó!

Se escucharon más gritos al otro lado de la reja, el transporte de vanguardia estaba masacrando a los guardias.

-¡No podremos contra eso!

-¡Claro que sí!

Los dos chicos miraron tras suyo-¡Rena!-dijeron al coro.

Habíamos guardias con estos, Elsword busco con la mirada a su hermana-¿Y Elesis?

-Ha ido a la puerta sur-contesto Eve desviando la mirada.

-¿Necesitan ayuda?-dijo Rena sonriente.

Elsword asintió.

Salieron detrás del transporte, Rena puso varias trampas que harían difícil el avance, se subió arriba del transporte, los demonios sacaron un código lazando laser.

-¡Hell stone!-grito Aisha sacando múltiples veces la roca, Rena dañaba el vehículo por arriba junto con Eve, y Add atacaba desde arriba y Elsword distraía a los demonios mientras los demás guardias lo dañaban.

-¡Inocent!-grito por fin Rena liberando una energía verde de elfo, rompiendo gran parte de vehículo.

-¡Aquí voy!-grito Add soltando risas maniaticas, cayendo al suelo electrocutando el vehicula, las lanzas que salían por debajo iban a empalagarlo por última vez antes de que el vehículo colapsara, Eve tomo su mano atrayéndolo arriba-¿Qué haces idiota? Casi te m...matas-dijo en un tono, Add estaba confundido, lo abrazo.

**_»..¿Qué es esto…?«_**


End file.
